Antes de tu muerte
by kirita-chan
Summary: la muerte de alguien puede traer a la mente recuerdos ¿lo amaba o solo lo use? mal summary
1. introduccion el comienzo del recuerdo

La historia comienza con joey vagando por la calle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de ser muy tarde aun me hallaba e ese barrio de mala muerte, al virar en una calle que ni siquiera conocia, me percate de que ese lugar era un callejón y al final de este habia una enorme puerta, sin embargo tenia una puerta mas pequeña de color plateado y a su lado un timbre, me arme de valor y toque el timbre, después de tocarlo, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes abrio la puerta, yo solo me quede parado como idiota delante de él.

-no vas a pasar-

cuando oí estas palabras no respondí solo me abri paso hacia el interior del lugar, al entrar me percate de que estaba dentro de una sex shop, me impresione al ver la cantidad de jóvenes que atiborraban el lugar, y sabia que toda esta gente simplemente estaba buscando el objeto que mas les causara excitación, me quede un rato buscando el objeto que mas me excitara pero no lo hallé pues saba que lo unico que me ponia asi era seto kaiba.

Aun asi seguia buscando lo que era obvio no encontraria ahí cuando...

-vaya, vaya jamas imagine que me encontraria a nada mas y nada menos que a Joey Wheeler¿Qué haces aquí buscas una correa cachorro?-

casi me muero cuando aquella voz pronunciaba mi nombre haciendo que me dieran escalos frios mi di la vuelta y al ver quien era solo pude decir

-Kaiba?????????????-

-si cachorro te he visto entrar y he venido por ti-

-Asi?????? Claro como digas "amo"-dije con sarcasmo

cuando estaba a punto de cortar la conversación para irme el me interrumpio y de que forma, poso sus ardientes labios sobre los mios y son su lengua se abrio paso hasta el interior de mi boca, yo por mi parte no me negue a lo que era obvio habia deseado todo este tiempo, kaiba mordio mi labio inferior provocándome una cortada de la cual empezó abrotar ese liquido carmesí que seto lamio con lujuria en esos hermosos ojos azules, cuando me miro el mareo invadio mi cuerpo provocando que mis piernas flaquearan, o lo que él respondio tomándome por la cintura y atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo, cuando me recupere me acompaño hasta la salida y me pido que subiera a su auto y me dijo.

-Ahora vuelvo no tardo cachorro-

extrañamente esta frase me parecio que le salia del alma de la manera mas dulce posible, se alejo entre la gente que entraba y salida del lugar. No pasaron mas de 3 minutos cuando seto salio d ela tienda llevando consigo una bolsa negra (igual a esas que suelen dar en las tiendas de ropa cara). Se metio en el auto y comenzo a conducir cuando me miro y preguto.

-te llevo a tu casa??? o vienes conmigo?-

yo solo pude contestar con la pura y mera verdad.

-llevame contigo!!!!!!!!-


	2. una noche locura y pasion

Se metio en el auto y comenzo a conducir cuando me miro y preguto.

-te llevo a tu casa??? o vienes conmigo?-

yo solo pude contestar con la pura y mera verdad.

-llévame contigo!!!!!!!!-

Al decir esto me tire sobre él le lo bese en cuello dejando una linda marca ahora sbia que seto me pertenecía. Fueron diez minutos de camino hasta su gran mansión durante ese tiempo tuvimos una conversación bastante seria

-seto?-

-si Joey, dime-

-¿por qué?-

-por que... ¿qué?-

-por que me escogiste a mi pudiendo tener a cualquiera?-

-por que?, bueno pues porque me gustas-

-yo te gusto?????????????????????-

-sip, me gustas, me gusta tu rebeldía y tu cabello, tus ojos y tu voz, pero sobre todo me fascinan esos labios que me piden a gritos que los bese-

estaba apunto de decir algo cuando el me interrumpió

-Joey espera tengo algo que decirte-

-algo que decirme que es?????-

-bueno yo veras...-

-ve al grano- en ese momento sabia para donde iba la cosa sin embargo me hice el desentendido y deje que se hiciera menso un rato.

Después de unos instantes supongo que por fin se armo de valor y dejo la pequeña pelea mental que tenia al ver mi cara de entusiasmo y no se por que pero presentía que aquello me iba a gustar.

-pues veras...- dijo aun nervioso.-yo TE AMO-

vaya por fin ya me estaba haciendo viejo fue lo que pensé, pero al reaccionar y darme cuenta de lo Kaiba acaba de decir no pude evitar desmayarme.

No paso mucho tiempo entre mi desmayo y mi recuperación, al recuperarme de aquella impresión note un poco desconcertado que me encontraba sobre una suave cama con sabanas de seda color rojo y el cuarto que estaba bien iluminado era lo suficientemente acogedor como para no salir nunca de el, pero a pesar de estar tan tranquilo en aquel lugar, mi tranquilidad fue abruptamente rota por el sonido unos pasos y la llamada ala puerta de la habitación, del otro lado de la puerta escuche una voz, era la voz de una chica la cual me dijo.

-amo Joseph, el amo Kaiba lo espera en la habitación de lado-

Yo me levante sin pensarlo dos veces y salí de ahí me acerque a la puerta de la otra habitación y la llame sin reparo, sin embargo nadie contesto, así que simplemente pude poner mi mano sobre la perilla y girarla hasta abrir la puerta, entre y después de cerrar la puerta con seguro me di la vuelta y me quede impresionado cuando vi que Kaiba se hallaba sobre la cama totalmente desnudo y atado de manos y pies además de encontrarse amordazado (ahora sabia por que no me había contestado). A su alrededor estaba cubierto de rosas y el estaba bañado en un liquido rojo. Me aproxime despacio hasta la cama y me senté, acerque mis manos a la mordaza y con sumo cuidado la retire, Seto jadeo una gran cantidad de aire.

-¿qué paso aquí?- le pregunte despacio

-nada...-dijo él aun jadeando

-entonces... que significa todo esto-dije tranquilo

-no es obvio- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.-quiero que me hagas tuyo , te pertenezco, puedes hacer de mi lo que se te antoje-

-yo????????!!!!!!!!!!-

No deje que seto me respondiera, comencé a lamer su pecho pues descubrí que el liquido era caramelo, me detuve a jugar un rato con sus pezones, lo cual le estaba provocando gran placer, al desviar mi vista por un momento me di cuenta que sobre la mesita de noche había un par de artilugios, entre los cuales, destacaban un para de arillos con dije en forma de cruz y un diamante rojo al centro. Tome uno de los arillos y lo apreté sobre el pezón derecho de Kaiba, él soltó un grito de dolor pues había perforado si delicado pezón del cual estaba brotando sangre que lo lamía saboreándola.

-te queda bien- dije con cinismo y lascivia.

Desate a Kaiba y le permití que me pusiera el otro arillo en el pezón izquierdo, simplemente deje que seto me lo colocara, al terminar de ponérmelo Kaiba me desnudo por completo y fue cuando la diversión comenzó.

Había otra cosa que me llamo la atención de las que se encontraban sobre la mesita y eso fue unas esposas aterciopeladas que hacían juego con los arillos me las coloque y le dije.

-Que piensas hacer????-

Seto no me contesto simplemente me recostó y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, él metió mi sexo en su boca y lo lamió y succiono con una calma que me torturaba, le ordene que lo hiciera mas rápido y fuerte, Kaiba obedeció mi orden y me hizo sentir tanto placer que pronto no tuve mas salida que venirme por completo en su boca , al hacerlo solo arquee mi espalda y solté un gemido a lo que seto dijo.

-música para mis oídos-

enseguida me retiro las esposas y sin mas preámbulos ni pretextos me dispuse a preparar a seto, aunque al principio dude un poco del papel que jugaría en esta relación pronto me di cuenta que no me hubiera importado en absoluto que él me penetrara, al fin y al cabo los dos terminaríamos igual de excitados sin importar quien se cogiera a quien.

Estos pensamientos entraban y salían de mi mente tan rápido y en desorden que mas que pensar solo eran ideas al azar, aun estaba un poco desconcertado por el hecho de que Kaiba simplemente estaba dejando que yo hiciera con el lo que quisiera ( seguro pensó que con ello conseguirá mi perdón o su redención), sin embargo el simple hecho de verlo sobre la cama con esa cara angelical y pidiendo a gritos ser desvirginado, todos los pensamientos, las inseguridades desaparecieron y solamente me centre en poseer a seto por completo. Ya no quería esperar mas, pero como no quería que el sufriera ningún dolor( mas del que ya le había causado por perforarle el pezón), me dispuse a prepararlo pero entonces seto me detuvo y me dijo en tono de orden.

-no-dijo-penétrame así, en seco-( vaya este si que esta mas urgido que yo) fue lo que pensé y tal como el deseaba, lo penetre de una sola embestida y sin previa lubricación, él soltó un gemido de dolor mezclado con uno lleno del mas inmenso de los placeres, un delicado hi lo de sangre se coló entre nosotros así que me detuve para no lastimarlo pero él me ordeno.

-no te detengas, no soy tan débil.-

Al oír aquellas palabras no contuve mas mi deseo y lo penetre una y otra vez de una manera tan brutal que a seto ya no le cohibía el dolor ahora solo gemía de placer, pero el dolor continuaba, y yo en uno de tantos arranques de locura y placer rasguñe la delicada piel de su espalda provocando una herida de la cual broto sangre pero la verdad no me importo, continué embistiéndolo hasta que me canse y la mera verdad no recuerdo cuantos orgasmos tuve esa noche y es otra de tantas cosas que ya no me importan, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que jamás podría igualar aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano, sin ruido y delicadamente me levante de la cama, me vestí y salí de la habitación solo para encontrarme con una chica a la cual argumente.

-oye si el amo Kaiba pregunta por mi no sabes donde fui, me voy a casa-

-muy bien amo Joseph- fue lo único que le oí decir.

Así me fui de la gran mansión Kaiba y al llegar a casa aun muy cansado me dispuse a darme una ducha, cuando el endemoniado y maldito teléfono sonó, sin embargo no conteste pues sabia quien era...


	3. mis mentiras bastan

Deje que la contestadora hiciera su trabajo, y me metí a la ducha, después de bañarme, revise el mensaje...

Cachorro, soy yo¿por qué te fuiste acaso hice algo mal? (ja mentirme fue lo que hiciste mal)

Por favor se que estas ahí contesta (aunque estuviera no contestaría)

Bien veo que no estas cuando oigas este mensaje llámame por favor (no te llamare no después de todo)

En ese momento recordé algunas cosas del día anterior

N/A: esto ocurre un poco antes del inicio de la historia

Camina por la calle en dirección a mi departamento, después de dejar a Serenity en la estación de autobuses pues me había ido ah visitar después de un año que no lo hacia, caminaba tranquilo cuando pase por una discoteca que quedaba cerca de mi casa, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que del lugar salía el mismísimo seto Kaiba en brazos de otro tipo, ignoro quien era y la verdad es que ya no me importa pero en ese momento, si que me importo pues vi como seto era presa e la pasión de este tipo que según lo que alcance a escuchar su nombre era Alister, en ese momento e escondí detrás de un auto, (aun no se por que lo hice tal vez no quería que seto me viera, pero por dios ¿ahora lo espiaba?) después de despedirse el tal Alister subió a su auto y se marcho no sin antes decirle algo al oído a seto y tal como lo vi salir del lugar aquel así mismo se marcho, en ese momento yo también me decidí a marcharme cuando me percate de que Kaiba me había visto ( que torpe me olvide de el) así que apresure mi paso fingiendo que no sabia que el me seguía mientras pensaba, tengo que vengarme ese maldito Kaiba me mintió.

FLASH BACK

-Seto?-

-que pasa perro?-

-¿estas saliendo con alguien?-

-no no hay nadie que me interese-

-a bueno-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y pensar que yo le creí y hasta me hice ilusiones, ahora sé que es un mentiroso y me las pagara por esta y por todas, así continué mi camino hasta que entre en la sex shop para después tener esa noche de pasión y locura con la persona a quien más odio, bueno ya no importa seguro no fue su primera vez, seguro lo hizo mucho tiempo antes con Alister no me preocupare mas por eso.

En ese instante tocaron el timbre de mi departamento

-¿quién es'- pregunte un poco desconcertado, alguien había perturbado mi paz

-soy yo Joey abre la puerta-

así me decidí a abrir la puerta, al abrirla note que Kaiba esta un poco agitado como s hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte con un tono muy frió

-vine a verte-

justo cuando pensaba que mi plan no podía mejorar, mejoro

-que sucedió por que te fuiste así de repente?-

-no me sentía bien además ya no quería importunar mas tiempo-

-de que hablas si tu no eres ninguna carga-

-tal vez lo soy para u conciencia-

-de que hablas Joey-

-crees que puedes mentirme mas tiempo-

-pero a que te refieres ignoro de que me hablas-

-no te hagas el que no sabes-

-pero... -

-que quieres que te diga Kaiba, que ya sé de Alister-

-lo sabes?-

-claro que lo se eres un maldito, un maldito gato estúpido como te atreves a mentirme-

-yo no te mentí de verdad te amo, Alister es solo una aventura-

-crees que soy idiota- ( el plan estaba saliendo ala perfección, ahora parecerá que yo soy la victima haré que me ame tanto que pueda morir y no le importe)

-por favor Joey perdóname, te prometo que jamás me volveré a ver con él-

-como me gustaría creerte-

-por favor créeme- en ese instante Kaiba cayo rendido a mis pies, me gusta verlo sufrir pero haré que lamente haberme engañado

-bien te creo dije con un tono dulce-

-sabia que me creerías por que no te miento- (pero yo sí Kaiba yo sí)

Después de que "perdonara" a Kaiba lo invite a tomar un café, al terminar simplemente me despedí de él, y deje que se marchara a Kaiba CORP, pero aun no confiaba en él es mas ni siquiera sentía algo verdadero por él en ese momento lo único que tenia en mente era la venganza y regocijarme con su sufrimiento, no me quedaba mas que actuar por un plazo de tiempo mas largo para así sacarle toda la información posible para poder acabar con el de una vez y por todas, jamás pensé que odiar tanto a alguien pudiera satisfacerme.

Por la noche Kaiba me llamo mas o menos unas tres o cuatro veces mas y cada vez que llamaba decía que me amaba y que jamás podría vivir sin mí, (cada vez que oía esta frase no podía evitar pensar que le iba doler mas vivir conmigo que sin mí), por la noche mientras dormía recibí otra llamada pero esta vez no era Kaiba

-Joey Wheeler??-

-el mismo quien habla-

-deja en paz a Seto Kaiba no te pertenece-

-Alister?????-

-Cómo sabes mi nombre???????-

-no tengo por que decírtelo y el que se tiene que alejar del gato estúpido eres tu, él ya no te quiere me quiere a mí-

-ja veras de lo que soy capaz Wheeler cuídate la espalda-

En ese momento se corto la llama, Alister me estaba amenazando, ahora mi plan iba a mejorar, no solo me desharía de dos idiotas que el mundo ya no necesitara Seto Kaiba y el tal Alister.

Así que me mentiste Seto no te das cuenta que ya me bastan mis mentiras...


	4. oculto

Quise conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero no pude dejar de pensar que Alister probablemente me estaría vigilando por lo que me levante de la cama, me dirigí a la sala de mi departamento, en ese instante sonó mi teléfono celular (cuantas llamadas mas recibiré esta noche) fue lo que pensé sin embargo conteste

-si diga-

-Joey te encuentras bien???-

-Kaiba??, por que la pregunta-

-por nada solo tuve un mal presentimiento y mejor te llame, pero el teléfono de tu casa sonaba ocupado, entonces mejor te llame al celular- (Así que Alister te llamo a ti antes que a mi eh Kaiba)

-si estoy bien no te preocupes- ( claro que estoy bien )

-bien me iré a dormir de nuevo descansa- (a lo mejor tu conciencia no te deja dormí maldito mentiroso)

-Kaiba, no hay algo que me quieras decir-

-sip, te amo- (ja como si te creyera después de esto)-yo también Seto yo también-

-duerme bien Joey-

-tu también nos vemos-

Después de colgar el teléfono comprendí el plan de Alister

-así primero amenazas a Kaiba con matarme si te abandona, y después me amenizas a mi con matarme si me acerco a Seto, de esa forma conseguirás lo que quieres, Kaiba no te dejara de ver por miedo a que me mates ( pero que diablos estoy diciendo, pensar que ese mentiroso teme por mi vida), y yo no me acercare a el por miedo a que me mates ( claro que tengo miedo quien quiere morir tan joven) vaya plan Alister- dije todo esto en voz alta por si Alister me espiaba

-pero no te servirá-

Para ese momento ya había amanecido así que me dispuse a empezar un ia nuevo me uche y desayune, para después salir a dar un paseo. Las calles se encontraban atiborradas de gente pues era sábado, así que pensé que si iba con cuidado y si Alister me seguía podría perderlo entre tanta gente, mientras caminaba note que la mayoría de gente eran parejas que daban paseos, en ese momento recordé la fecha DIA DE SAN VALENTIN ( este es mi día mas odiado) pensé, sin embargo es la oportunidad perfecta para continuar con mi plan de venganza, me encamine a Kaiba CORP si de algo estaba seguro es que Seto se encontraría ahí. Al llegar a la imponente Kaiba CORP, le pedí ala recepcionista que le avisara a Seto que estaba ahí.

-disculpe señorita el señor Seto Kaiba-

-tiene cita con el?-

-no, pero podría decirle que Joey Wheeler quiere verlo-

-déjeme comunicárselo, haber si desea atenderlo-

-señor Kaiba...-

-dime Judy-

-un tal Joey Wheeler vino a verlo-

-Joey?????, dile que pase a mi oficina, y que nadie nos moleste por favor Judy-

-si señor, adelante señor Wheeler, El señor Kaiba lo espera en su oficina-

-muchas gracias, con permiso-

Así recorrí los pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de Kaiba, llame a la puerta, y el me ordeno que pasara.

-adelante Joey-

-Hola Neko vine a verte sabes que día es hoy-

-si lo se, pero... me sorprende tu visita-

-que no puedo visitarte-

-claro que puedes- Al terminar esta frase se acerco a mi y me beso tiernamente.

En ese momento alguien interrumpió

-Amo Kaiba alguien lo busca y me insiste en que lo deje pasar-

-Judy acaso no te dije que no quería que me molestaran-

-pero señor un tal Alister ( en ese momento el corazón se me encogió) vino a verlo eh insiste en pasar-

-Alister?????, bien que pase-

-bueno Kaiba yo me voy nos vemos otro día-

-no, Joey espera- quiso retenerme, yo solo me solté de su agarre y me marche.

Para mi suerte en el camino de salida no me tope con Alister, no supe de Kaiba hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de visitar mi apartamento.

-que haces aquí no tengo ganas de verte-

-pero Joey-

-nada de Joey, me estas ocultando algo y se que tiene que ver con Alister-

-Joey, Alister no tiene nada que ver-

-claro que si, y quien me asegura que no esta oculto en alguna parte del edificio-

-pero el me prometió que no te...-

-así que no haz dejado de verlo-

-yo solo quiero protegerte-

-no necesito que lo hagas yo se me defender solo-

-no creo en lo que dices- la voz que dijo esa frase provenía de dentro del departamento y no era la voz de Kaiba

-quien es???-

-tu peor pesadilla-

En ese momento Alister salió de entre las sobras con una pistola en mano con la cual me apunto.

-tu tampoco, has sido del todo sincero con Kaiba o si "Joey"?-

-yo...-

-Alister deja a Joey en paz el no me oculta nada-

-Seto como puedes estar tan seguro de eso-

-por que lo amo, y se que el también me ama-

-no deberías confiar tanto en mi-

-de que hablas Joey?-

-pues yo...-

En ese instante Alister disparo el arma y me hirió en el hombro, Kaiba por su parte tiro la puerta de mi apartamento y al verme tirado en el piso con una herida, y viendo que el causante de todo había sido Alister, se abalanzo sobre el y lo golpeo hasta cansarse, después llamo a la policía y les ordeno que se lo llevaran.

-llévenselo-

-yo pensé que me querías-

-nunca te quise solo estuve contigo por la frustración e no poder tener a joey, pero ahora se que el me ama-

-miente todo es una mentira no te ama-

-CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!! No quiero escucharte mas, llévenselo antes de que yo mismo lo mate-

-Joey estas bien-

-si lo estoy solo me dio en el hombro-

-bien te llevare al hospital-

-gracias, pero yo estaba a punto de decirte algo...-

-se que puede esperar vamos-

así el me llevo al hospital donde extrajeron la bala de mi hombro y comencé mi recuperación pero aun tenia algo oculto, sin embargo no era el momento para sacarlo a la luz

-No ibas a decirme algo hace un rato Joey-

-no lo recuerdo-

-bueno ya no importa lo importante es que estas bien-

-descansa mañana te darán de alta, y podrás irte, pero por ahora duerme tranquilo-

-gracias Kaiba-

Aun ahora no se por que, pero en ese momento no pude decirle nada, lo que mantenía en secreto continuaría oculto hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.


	5. y al final ¿me amaste?

Después de una semana de recuperarme en la mansión Kaiba estaba listo para regresar a mi casa, pero Seto insistió en que me quedara un tiempo mas, sin mas remedio acepte su petición.

-Joey por favor quédate-

-pero Seto, ya no quiero ser una carga-

-cuantas veces mas quieres que te diga que no eres una carga- (Seto si me pides que me quede solo retrasas mas lo inevitable)

-bien, esta bien me quedare- dije ya sin otra salida.

Ese mismo día Seto para celebrar, por la noche preparo una sorpresa, así que cuando la hora llego, me vendo los ojos y me pidió que no hiciera trampa.

-estas listo para tu sorpresa??-

-supongo que si-

con mucho cuidado me llevo hasta el jardín y me descubrió los ojos, pude ver que seto estaba fina mente vestido con un traje azul, que combinaba a la perfección con sus hermosos ojos azules (pero por dios en ese momento si que se veia sexy, tan que estuve a punto de olvidar por completo mi dulce plan de venganza) lo siguiente que note es lo bellamente adornado que estaba el jardín y que mi nombre estaba escrito por todos lados con tantas rosas que pensé que eso tenia que ser un sueño, después de dar un paseo por el jardín seto me guió hasta la piscina donde se desnudo y entro al agua.

-no vienes??-

-pues...-

-anda ven no te are nada-

-bien-

me quiete la ropa y con cuidado metí mi cuerpo en la piscina el agua estaba a una temperatura adecuada ni muy fría ni muy caliente, en ese momento seto se acerco ami y me beso, yo no sabia que hacer, pero el simple hecho de pensar que el se estaba entregando a mi para que como la primera vez hiciera mi voluntad me hizo desear tenerlo, ya que después de eso vendría el momento de revelar la triste verdad yo jamás lo ame.

-por que no mejor me llevas a tu habitación?- le dije incitándolo

-bien si tu quiere vamos-

nos pusimos las batas y nos abrimos paso hasta su habitación al entrar y cerrar la puerta me abalancé sobre el y con un susurro que ni siquiera el pudo escuchar dije.

-esta será nuestra ultima vez-

-que dijiste?-

-nada, solo dije que te amo-

Aquel te amo que salió de mi boca no pudo sonar mas falso, sin embargo el me creyó

-lo se y yo también te amo-

No quise esperar mas ya no podía sostener mas mis mentiras, ahora ya eran un peso, ahora yo era el que no podía dormir, así que me levante de la cama y poniéndome la bata, salí de su habitación sin dirección alguna y sin saber por que llegue a la gran cocina de la mansión Kaiba, me impresiono que a pesar de ir casi corriendo, seto me dio alcance, al entrar en la cocina me miro, yo estaba de espaldas.

-Joey que sucede-

-Seto, yo...- dije dándole aun la espala

-por favor Joey mírame-

me di la vuelta con cuidado y lo mire

-ahora si dime que sucede-

-pues veras...-

-VE AL GRANO!!!!!-

aquello me dejo impresionado, seto estaba furioso así que como ya no podía esperar mas, simplemente dibuje en mi rostro una sonrisa casi macabra y le dije despacio para que me entendiera.

-bien con que quieres que vaya al grano pues eso es lo que tendrás- en ese momento no se de donde saque el valor y el cinismo para decirle todo lo que había hecho pero se lo dije de la manera mas vil y cruel que se me ocurrió

-bien señor "eres el amor de vida" y te va la verdad, la pura y mera verdad es que desde un principio jamás te quise solo te engañe lo único que querría era vengarme de ti todo fue un plan hasta Alister salió utilizado por mi, en efecto seto, Alister no te mintió, yo JAMAS te ame, solo fuiste un juguete en mi vida, y uno muy malo por cierto, cada vez que decía te amo cada vez que te besaba, solo pensaba en cuanto te odio y en que quería eliminarte, quería desaparecerte de mi vida yo solo deseo que tu desaparezcas...-

Estaba a punto de continuar diciéndole cuando note que seto estaba llorando, se encontraba de rodillas en el piso de la cocina cubriendo su rostro con las manos, pero claramente se notaba que lloraba.

-por que????-

-por que si no me amabas me mentiste-

-por que es un placer verte sufrir-

-así que esa es la razón-

En ese momento Kaiba sin ningún aviso se levanto, tomo el un cuchillo que se encontraba sobre la mesa y se acerco a mí, en ese instante comprendí que quería matarme, y es que me lo merecía pero...

A pesar de que yo pensé que me mataría, el se clavo el cuchillo en el corazón y así como lo metió, lo saco se tendió sobre, y los dos terminamos en el suelo, el estaba ensangrentado y con su ultimo aliento me beso y me dijo

-tal vez, ahora que estoy sufriendo, tu placer sea tanto que logres amarme-

-yo jamás te amare- vi como la lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y en ese instante entre mis brazos el murió.

No asistí a su funeral, ya no quería saber nada de él, al final había logrado mi objetivo, lo desaparecí de la faz de la tierra.

Han pasado ya tres años desde aquello, pero parece como si hubiese pasado el día de ayer, jamás me olvide de el, pero nunca lo ame y no lo amare, creo que jamás obtendré el perdón, pero donde sea que te encuentres deseo que estas feliz, por que se conmigo no lo fuiste, ya que en esa relación solo tu fuiste sincero, y solo hubo amor de tu parte.

Siempre viviré sabiendo que hasta el final ME AMASTE, aun que yo solo te hice sufrir, tal vez cuando muera, obtenga el perdón de dios, pero el tuyo estoy seguro no lo obtendré, por que al final NUNCA TE AME


End file.
